Battle for the castles
by Agent BM
Summary: Just a simple story of Lincoln and the twins having a toy battle, nothing more. Please read i'm sure you'll like it. Thank you VickyT36 for helping me decide the name


**I don't own Loud House. This was a simple idea i came up with based on something else i did couple years back, hope you like it**

It was a normal day in the loud house, well normal as it can be. Lola and Lana were in their bedroom playing with their toy castles they got last christmas, Lola a pink princess castle, and Lana a castle grayskull he man looking castle. Lola had tasked Lana and her toy figures to protect her castle, but Lana didn't find that interesting, as at that time she didn't have that many bad guy figures.

"Really you have no villains?" asked Lola

"Just a few but it's not a lot and they're not that big a threat." said Lana

"What about one of your pets?" asked Lola

"I'd never use them as villains in anything. Plus they're out in the backyard getting fresh air right now" said Lana

"Then what are we supposed to do. You're my protection." said Lola

"I could always invade your castle." said Lana

Lola didn't like that idea. The twins thought for a minute.

"What about Lincoln? Doesn't he have toys that could invade us?" asked Lola

"Well yeah, he's a boy, he has action figures and stuff lying around somewhere." said Lana "You really think he'll want to play with us?"

"It's worth a shot." said Lola

"LINCOLN" shouted the twins

(A little while later)

Lincoln walked into the bedroom with a box of toys from he got from his bedroom and the attic.

"I'm gonna be honest, i'm kind of surprised you asked me to do this." said Lincoln

"Not like you had anything better to do." said Lola

Lincoln unboxed his toys, he had a bunch of star wars looking action figures and vehicles, and a muscle fish action figure

"So you want me to invade your castles?" asked Lincoln

"Yep, your toys are to invade Lola's princess castle and my castle Skull rock" said Lola

"Ok, should be easy with my scout walker and starship groupers starship with harpoon missiles and net" said Lincoln

"We shall see about that." said Lola

Lincoln placed his muscle fish action figure in the scout walker and turned on some switches to his vehicles.

"Prepare for attack." said Lincoln

He pushed a button on the walker and it made blaster sounds.

"Protect my castle, i have only limited defenses" said Lola

"Not to worry sis. By the power of Skull rock, i have the power" said Lana

Lana positioned her toys on castle turrets and fired toy missiles from cannons. Lincoln flew his starship towards the castle and fired a net at one of Lanas figures, a muscular man with long brown hair. She broke her figure free easily.

"It'll take more than a net to defeat Muscle man" said Lana

Lincoln fired a missile at the castle doors and busted them open.

"Stormtroopers, attack castle gray rock, i'm going after the pink castle" said Lincoln with his muscle fish action figure

Lincoln sent white armored stormtrooper action figures into Lana's castle to deal with her toys while he sent his scout walker and muscle fish to deal with Lola.

"Sorry sis, i can't defend you right now" said Lana as she gave her figures swords and shields.

Lincoln walked his scout walker to Lolas castle, and she fired missiles and boulders at Lincolns walker.

"Hey i thought you said you had no defenses" said Lincoln

"I borrowed some from Lana. Plus my princess is a warrior princess, so she will kick your fishies butt" said Lola

Lola grabbed one of her princess dolls and gave it one of Lanas toys swords. Lincoln removed his muscle fish figure from the walker.

"I don't need a walker to beat you, i'm still gonna win" said Lincoln with his toy

Both Lola and Lincoln began fighting with their toys, and after a few seconds, Lola pounded Lincolns muscle fish to the ground.

"I'll be taking that walker now" said Lola with her princess doll

She sat the doll in the walker and moved it towards Lanas castle, she was being overrun. Lincoln reached for his starship and fired lasers and missiles at the walker to stop it. Lola aimed the walkers guns at the starship and pressed the fire button rapidly. Lincolns ship took a lot of damage.

"NOOOOO"

Lincoln crashed his ship into the ground and reached for his stormtroopers. He diverted their attention away from Lolas muscular action figures and towards the hijacked walker. Lola destroyed Lincolns army with a barrage of lasers.

"Looks like we win." said the twins

"You have fought well, i shouldn't have underestimated you." said Lincoln

"Want to play again?" asked Lana

"You bet, i have something even bigger to fight you with" said Lincoln

"What would that be?" asked Lola

Lincoln left the room and came back 5 minutes later with a toy that looked like an AT-AT walker from star wars. It was bigger than the scout walker.

"The heavy armored battle walker, heavy laser cannons, holds more troops, and can't be defeated with your small cannons" said Lincoln

"We shall see about that" said Lana

All 3 of them began setting up their toys.

"This is fun." said Lola

"Glad you invited me." said Lincoln

"We should do this more often." said Lana


End file.
